The legend of James pearl
by 06kagra
Summary: Melissa is a 21 year old normal girl who lives in a normal town but one day there comes something that would change everything. James Pearl.
1. The big dream

**Hi everyone!** **I have decided to write another story and take a smal brake from the other one. :D**

This is the story of a girl named Melissa Hill. Melissa is just a regular girl at the age of 21 who still is stuck in her old daydreams. She has long silkysmoth brown hair, pretty rosy lips and checks, eyes as blue and as deep as the ocean. Melissa is the daughter of Edvard Hill who serves the governor of England and is a highly respected man. Melissa always dreamed of becomeing a pirate but her family would not allow enything or have anything with a pirate to do with. Melissa had been under training of Will Turner but her parents quieted it when he became a pirate. All Melissa was allowed to do was training in manners or tee parties ,but she felt so lonely.

Melissa woke up to her daily servant waking her. It was a lovely Friday and the sun was shining.

"Good morning miss Hill." She said and opened the curtains.

"Good morning." Melissa said.

"Are you ready for some training in manners?" She asked.

Melissa putted on a fake smile. "As always."

"Breakfast will be served soon." The servants said as she closed the door.

Melissa got dressed in her tight morning dress and sat down on her windowpane. She could see werry manny things from there and she always had a look after pirates. Pirates were so lucky. They did never have to ware tight clothes and they got to go on adventures to seil the seas and just follow the wind and be free. Melissa looked underneath one of the pillows and found her key.

Melissa have a secret drawer were she kept all of the pirate things she had found over the years. She have a necklace with shark teeths and something that looks like a compass arrow as a charm on it and a knife.

Melissa also have a secret place in her closet. There she have some pirate clothes that she had bought in secret and a sword that she made when she was under training. She had even found a seacret bare in town where there was pirates. And she wanted to go there so bad but she never got the chance.

She walked down stains to eat breakfast and to say good morning to her father. Melissas mother died when she was two years old of pirates. So that was the reason for that her family hated them.

"Good morning Melissa!" Her dad said and smiled. He was already done eating and was just finishing his tee.

"Good morning father." Melissa said, sat down and started on her breakfast but she was not so hungry this morning.

"I am having a werry important meating with the governor this evening." He said and smiled.

"Ok dad." Melissa said and smiled before a idea just fell in to her head. She could sneak out tonight and join the pirates in the pub. She had never even tasted rum yet plus then she had something to be excited for.

After she was done she went too the practice room were one of her teachers were waiting for her. She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Good morning miss Hill." The teacher said and smiled to her. "Sit down please."

Melissa was so irritated now. "Please call me me Melissa." She said with a calm voice and sat down.

"Today you will learn how to drink tee the precisely." The teacher said and haded her a cup. "Please, pour the tee just as we practiced yesterday."

Melissa took the cup, putted it on the table and poured the tee in to both of the cups.

"Well done." The teacher said and clapped her hands carefully.

After a few hours they ended the lesson and Melissa decided to sneak out and take a break.

She knew almost everyone in the village close to the sea where all of the boats came in. She changed clothes to cheap rags and a went out.

Outside the sun was shining and the smell of salt sea made her so happy. The took a walk to check the normal things in town and she said "Good day" to almost everyone she know and smiled. She even saw a few pirates under discusse. And she gave money to some of the poor homeless people.

After a few hours she walked back to the house and hoped that her father didn't knew that she was gone. She snaked in and sat on her bed before she changed clothes but when she tied ther dress she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Miss Hill!" the servant said. "The governor has arived!"

Melissa panicked inside. "Ok." she awnserd and tied the dress before she putted all the other clothes away. She opened the door and went down stairs before she stood beside her father.

"Good evening." Edward said and shaked hands with the governor.

"Good evening." Melissa said and curtsied.

When the meating started Melissa sneaked up to her room and changed to the pirate clothes and putted on both her necklace and her belt with the sword in it. She putted on her mums scarf.She had yoused a loot of her free time to practice with sword and she had become pretty good at it. She putted on a long black cote and sneaked down the stains but as she passed a corner she turned qickly back and hided behind the corner. It was one of the servants who came walking down the corridor. When she left Melissa sneaked out and down to the town.

When she came to the secret place she opened the door and walked in.

The pub was full of both men and women who all danced around. They were so drunk. Melissa had never seen a drunk person before or been drunk. She went straight to the bar and payed for a flask of rum before she sat down at a table in the corner. Melissa looked around before she took a sip of the rum. It was strong but also so good. But after some time she saw a man at around her age in a blue cote that was sitting in the other end of the room with some other people looking directly at her. She tried to ignore him but after sometime he became to interested. One of his friends that had to be the leader started to walk over to her so he and the other boys followed.

The leader just sat down at her table and smacked his right hand in the table. "Hand wrestling!" he said with a confident voice.

"With a girl!" One of the other ones said and laughed. All of the focus in pub just turned on them.

Melissa thought for a second before she smiled. "Fine!" she said back and smacked her hand it to the table too.

It did not really matter which hand he choose because she was strong enough in both.

One of the othe guys smiled confident and clapped he guy on his shoulder.

"Come on!" he said as we grabbed eachothers hand. He choose right side so i choose left.

"3!" all the people in the pub started. "2!" They continued.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up!" he asked and smiled even more confident.

"Never!" Melissa awnserd.

"1 and go!" they all shouted before we started.

He was actually pretty easy to handle and after ten seconds Melissa won and smacked his hand underneath hers in to the table. Everyone in the pub was so shocked. A girl won.

"This must be something wrong!" The leader said and smacked this left hand in the table. "Again!"

"Fine!" Melissa said again ang smacked her wright hand in the table too.

"3-2-1-goooo!" The other pirates in the room said again.

When they started Melissa gave him a tiny bit of hope before she smacked his hand in the table once more.

"Done!" Melissa said and sat back in the chair and laid her feet on the table.

"Let's go boys." The leader said embarrassed and walked away with the others following but there was one who actually wanted to stay there.

After a few more sips of rum and a few more hand wrestings she decided to take two minutes outside to get som fresh air. But she quickly saw that one of the boys were following her. When she came outside and when she turned around he was there. He stood beside her for a few minutes before he reached out his right hand.

"John Smith!" he said and smiled. "And you?"

Melissa smiled but panicked inside of her head she couldnt say Hill because every pirate knows who that is.

"Melissa Thomsen." She said and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

He smiled "So you are a pirate?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Melissa said and smiled.

"You looked very strong to be a woman." He said and smiled. "Can I try you?"

"Fine!" Melissa said. "You chose hand."

"Then I choose wright." John said and laid his hand on one of the outside tables.

"Fine." Melissa said and smiled. "3 2 1 Go"

When they started Melissa quickly felt that John was a strong man but she was a tiny bit stronger. She knocked his hand down in the table.

"Wow." John said "You are really strong."

"Thank you I guess." Melissa said and smiled. The only thing she was told that were good at home was her manners.

"Have you ever tasted rum?" John asked looking at the flask in her other hand.

"Oh, this is my first time." Melissa said and smiled.

"So you have never been drunk before?" John asked.

"No, I have never been drunk." Melissa said and smiled. "Does it feel good?"

"Are you kidding?" He smiled "It is the best feeling in the whole world."

"It is!" Melissa said. "But I don't think that tonight is the right night"

"Ok, that is fine." John said. "Wath about tomorrow?"

Melissa smiled to him. "Fine, maybe."

"Let's walk inside, it is a bit chilly." John said and opened the door. "You first my lady." He said and smiled.

Melissa laughed. "It seems like you already are drunk to me."

John smiled. "Maybe a tiny bit." John said and followed her back in to the pub.

Inside of the pub people were dancing around everywhere on both chairs and tables. John paid for a flask of rum and drank the whole bottle in one shot.

"John, stop it." Melissa laughed and bumped in to him. "You are going to get drunk"

"This is the best part." John said, wrapped a hand around her waist and lifted her up on the table. And started to dance.

"John!!!" Melissa said as she got lifted up onto the table.

"Just dance Melissa!" John said and continued to dance.

"Fine!" Melissa said and started to dance with him. And after some time she really started enjoyed it. They danced for about a minute or to before someone fell and the music stopped. Melissa took of her mums scarf and putted it on to the table.

Melissa ran thowards the man and helped him up but she qickly saw who it was.

"Mr. Gibs?" She asked and smiled.

"Thank you miss." Gibs said and got up.

"But that means." Melissa said and started to walk back before something came flying right thowards her. She turned around and grabbed it before it hitted der face. It was a compass. Melissa looked at it qick before she looked around and saw him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." she said and smiled. "Did not think that i would see you here."

Jack looked at her. "Have i threaten you before?" He asked.

"No." Melissa said and smiled. "You must be looking fore something or someone." She handed Jack the compass and looked at his as he opened it.

"We are looking for something belonging to this compass but the compass cant show something that belongs to itself." Jack said and looked at it.

Melissa sat back at the table beside John and smiled to him.

"So if enyone finds it or knows were it is they can give it to me now or wait until tomorrow night." Jack said and sat down with a flask of rum.

Melissa took John and leaded him outside.

John smiled. "Melissa are you ok?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something." She looked down in the grown. "I am Melissa Hill." She said.

John looked at her. "Hill!" Hi said and look at her.

"I didn't mean to ly but i have always wanted to be a pirate and since my mother was killed bye one my father hates you all." She could feel a tear running down her face.

John looked at her. "It is ok." He said. "You are doing a good job already." He smiled and gave her a big hug. Melissa smiled and enjoyed the hug.

"Melissa?" John said and smiled. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yes, John." Melissa smiled. "That would be amazing."

Melissa smiled end walked back inside again...


	2. A pirates life

When they got inside Melissa sat down at the table and fiched with her necklace until she understood it. They found the necklace on her mum when they found her dead but they never knew how it happened. It had to be the missing piece.

She went over to Jack " Jack I need to talk to you." She said and took of her necklace.

"Sorry princess!" Jack said and putted his feet onto the table. "Bizzy!" he studyed his compass.

"Don't call me prinsess." Melissa said and pushed his feet down.

Jack looked wired at her until he saw wath she was holding.

"The piece!" He said shocked. "Where did you get that princess?" He asked and walked over to her at the other side of the table.

"My mum was found dead in Tortuga for many years ago with this necklace." She looked at it. "My dad threw it in to the sea and said that it was cursed but at the next day the necklace was laing on the beach after a powerful storm."

"Wait a second princess." Jack said and sat back down in the chair. "She was killed?"

"Yes Jack, she was killed." Melissa said. "And don't you dare to call me princess one more time!" She said and putted her necklace back on. "Do you know who killed her and left this?"

Jack looked over at her. "I may have a clue!" Jack said and looked at her. "There is a story about a pirat who fell in love with a girl who already was inn engaged, and one dark night he killed her and claimed in her love." Jack said.

"How cruel!" Melissa said. "And that is why my father hates pirates." She looked at him. "Who is he"

"His name is Captain James pearl" Jack whispered leaning over the whole table.

"Jack are you drunk?" Melissa asked and leaned backwards in the chair to get some space.

"Maybe a tiny bit." Jack said and sat back in the chair.

"I will be back tomorrow night to talk more." Melissa said and got her coat on.

"Promise?" Jack asked and looked at her necklace.

"I promise." Melissa awnserd erd and raised from the chair.

When she passed John she gave him a big hug and smiled.

"Bye John!" She said.

"Melissa?" John asked. "Will I ever see you again?" John asked, took of his necklace and gave it to her. "Take it."

"I will be back tomorrow night." Melissa said and smiled as she took of one of her bracelet and gave it to John. "I promise"

Melissa walked out of the bar and hurried up to her house begging to god for that her father still was bizzy with the meeting. When she got in she still heard her fathers voice. She ran up stairs and changed everything except for the necklace she got of John. She also made sure to hide the other necklace well now that Jack Sparrow knew about it.

When she came back down the stairs she saw a familiar face.

"Elizabeth!" Melissa said and walked over to her.

"Hi Melissa!" Elizabeth said and gave her a big hug.

"Can i talk to you?" Melissa asked as she went up the stairs to the second floor.

"Ok." Elizabeth awnserd and followed her.

When they came in to her room Melissa locked the door.

"It is about Jack Sparrow." Melissa said and opened her secret drawer.

"Wath!" Elizabeth said and looked at her. "Is he here?"

"Yes he is." Melissa said. "I saw him in the secret pub."

"You were in the pub." Elizabeth said with a shocked face. "But you father."

"I don't care about what he means about them anymore." Melissa said and showed Elizabeth her secret drawer. "You are a pirate Elizabeth."

"Yes I am." Elizabeth a said and smiled.

"Jack is looking for a piece to his compass." Melissa said. "But I got to piece" She showed her the necklace.

"But you sneaked out in the pub?" Elizabeth asked to be sure.

"Yes, but I don't know how I can get back in there tomorrow?" Melissa said and closed her secret drawer and looked the room in the closet.

"I can invite you on a trip and then we can go to the pub." Elizabeth said and smiled. "Was Will there?"

"No, I could not see him." Melissa said.

"I think that the meeting is over soon so we have to ask now" Elizabeth said ,unlocked the door and walked down the stairs with Melissa a few steps behind.

"Ok." Melissa said as she tried to keep up.

When they came down the stairs they carefully opened the door and smiled as they as them saying goodbye. They were not to late.

Elizabeth went over to her father and whispered something to him.

"That would be lovely." The governor said and smiled. "Would it be ok for you Edward if Elizabeth and Melissa takes a walk in town tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely." Edward said and looked at his daughter. "Is that ok Melissa?"

"That would be great." Melissa said and smiled.

"Then Elizabeth can meet Melissa tomorrow four a clock at the town sign." The governor said and smiled. "We have to go now."

"Bye Elizabeth!" Melissa said and smiled as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Bye Melissa!" Elizabeth said before she left.

When Melissa came in to her room she looked the door and got undressed. The dress was tight and she was happy to get it off. But suddenly she saw that her window was open and she went to close it but when she got closer she saw that it was a rock with a note and a routined piece of glass beside it.

She unrolled the note and looked at it. It was from John. It stood:

 **Dear: Melissa Hill**

 **Can you meet me in the pub tomorrow night? You don't have to come alone just please come. I begg you.**

 **From: John Smith**

Melissa looked up from the paper and saw a ship on the sea outside five hundred meters from her window and John was on it. It was the **Black Pearl**. He was with Jack Sparrow.Melissa stood up and waved to him from the window. After that she just went to bed.

When she awoken the next morning she looked around in her room and saw her window open. Her first thought was that she forgot to close it and that might have to be the reason. But when she looked at the bottom of her bed she saw a her mother's scarf. She picked it up and putted it on. It still had the calming smell of rum from the night before.

She felt so happy. Her dream had come true. She spent the night in the pub, became friends with a pirate and met Jack Sparrow. She could not ask for something better than that. It was weekend now and she was free for two days before training started again. She got dressed and walked down stairs to eat breakfast. It was three a clock and she was going to meet Elizabeth in one hour at the town sign. She was so excited. She went in to the kitchen and smiled to everyone she met on her way as she brought the plate outside. And after a few minutes her father was awake too.

"Good morning my beautiful daughter." He said and smiled. "It has to be an early meeting."

"Good morning dad." Melissa said.

"Are you ready for meeting Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Yes I am dad." Melissa said and smiled. "I will walk alone both to and from the town."

"That is ok but be careful." He said and smiled.

"I have too go now." Melissa said and gave her father a good bye hug as she walked up to her room.

"Bye." He said after her.

When Melissa came in to her room she looked around and closed the door. She walked up to her closet and got dressed in her pirate clothes. With the sword and everything for the night before. She took on her scarf and lastly her black cote. She went down the stairs and out to the town sign. She smiled to all of the people she meet no the way. When she came to the sing Elizabeth was already there wating. It was still dark outside but it was not too cold.

"Good morning." Elizabeth said and gave her a hug.

"Good morning." Melissa said and enjoyed the hug.

"Are you reddy?" Elizabeth asked and looked around in the town.

"I am more than ready." Melissa smiled.

"I have something to show you first." Elizabeth leaded Melissa out until they saw a ship. It was **Black Pearl** like from last night.

Melissa smiled as she saw a familiar face. It was John. John and the others stood on a line at deck and Jack stood at the other side.

Elizabeth smiled and ran over to one in the crew. It was of course Will. Will gave her a kiss and smiled.

"Welcome!" Jack said and walked over to Elizabeth. "You brought Melissa." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth smiled and went over to Melissa. "You can meet the crew."

Melissa walked down the row and handshaked them all but when she got to the end John was there. She stood in front of him and they both blushed as they shakes hands.

When they were done Melissa and Elizabeth went with Jack under deck. Jack showed Melissa her bed and around the ship. When they were done Melissa went with Elizabeth.

"I can't sleep here!" She said sad. "My father don't know."

Elizabeth smiled. "My father sent a letter to you father when you left where it says that we will be gone for a few days."

Melissa smiled. "Thank you Elizabeth." She gave her a big hug.

"Your welcome." Elizabeth said and smiled.

When they all were done they went to bed because it was so early. Everyone except for Jack who sailed the ship.

Melissa looked around under deck. It was nice but a little bit could too.

When they all awoke Melissa was handed a bucket and a broom. She looked it and started to clean the ship. She when she got done under deck she started on deck. On deck she met Elizabeth.

"Melissa?" Elizabeth said when she saw her. "Why are you cleaning while the others have free time?"

"Because Jack said it." Melissa said and continued to clean. "I gues i have to earn my respect."

"Stay here." Elizabeth said and went to Jack while Melissa cleaned.

 **Jack/Elizabeth**

"Why is Melissa cleaning while the others have free time?" she asked and looked at Jack with a mad face.

"Because she need to earn her respect on this ship and for now she has none." Jack said and took a sipp of rum.

"Jack, stop drinking" Elizabeth had enough of it. "Are you just going to treat her like a slave?"

"Not exactly like that but she have to work." Jack said.

"She might not have pirate blood but she is hard working." Elizabeth said as she went out of the room.

 **Melissa**

Melissa sat down after cleaning. She quickly decided to get up in the mast but the way up there is high and hard. Jack and John both stood on deck and watched her.

 **Jack/John**

John looked up at Melissa while she climbed up the mast.

"She is amazing!" He whispered to himself.

"Are you focused boy?" Jack asked John when he heard him.

"Yes Jack, I am." John replyed imidiently.

"Then stop looking at girls and get to work." Jack said and throwed a rope over to him.

 **Melissa/John**

When she got up she sat and looked out at the open sea, smiled as she dreamed away. After sometime she heard someone climb up and sat down beside her. It was John. He struggled a tiny bit until Melissa gave him a hand.

"It is so lovely up here." Melissa said and smiled.

"Yes, and you look just as lovely." John said but got imbaresed really qickl afterwards.

Melissa and a John both smiled while they blushed.

 **Elizabeth/Will**

Down on the deck Elizabeth and a Will just came up from underneath deck and when they looked up they immediately smiled.

"It looks like they are in love." Elizabeth said and smiled.

"Just like us." Will said and kissed Elizabeth passionately...


	3. The man in the shaddow

**Melissa/Jack**

After Melissa and John had talked for a while she got a new job. She got handed a big cray filled with empty rum bottles and went down under deck to fill them up again. She sat the cray beside the barrels and went to find something to sitt on.

She ended up with a small wooden stool who barely could hold her weight and so she satt down and started to refill the bottles. After a minute or two she got bored and started to sing quietly to herself.

/ Cuse i am resting here my days by water, were i am showing me as who i am. And if truth gets washed away then there is nothing left to say. All we have lives hear and now. /

Sometime later Jack passed by to see how she was doing and he was suprised over her beautiful voice, but what suprised him even more was that she wassent done with her only job.

"Melissa?" he asked and looked at her.

Melissa reacted immediately and got up from her stool. "Yes, Jack!" She said and turned around.

Now Jack was even more surprised, he was not expecting the amount of respect he got after the way she was treated.

"Why are you not done?" He asked with a tiny bit irritated voice.

Melissa had enough, she treated him like a king and she got nothing back for it. She kicked the wooden stool a few inches away before she walked past Jack as fast as she could.

"Wath is wrong with you?" He shouted and grabbed her arm. Jack lost control over himself and pooled her back and accidentally she fell on to a few of the glass bottles who broke with a loud crack and made her bleed. Melissa stunned in pain as she tried to get up but before she could close her eyes Will, Elizabeth, John and Gibbs came running down the stairs to see where the loud crack came from.

 **John/Melissa/Elizabeth**

John ran over to Melissa and tried to help her up. "What happened?" He asked and looked at her. Jessy did not reply, she just walked away and up on deck as fast as she could.

"Jack, what did you do to the?" Elizabeth asked with a mad voice. "Did she get hurt?"

Before Jack could say a thing she also went up on deck. When Melissa came up on deck she saw that they had arived in Tortuga. She had never bin in Tortuga before so she was happy to finaly se the famous pirate island.

When she walked on to dry land she saw that the rest on the crew already stood there with lady's and the whole pack. That was all she could see before John dragged her in to one of the closest bars with the crew following.

"John!" She said in shock and tried to stoop him. "What are you doing?"

"Just giving you something fun to do." John said and smiled as he opened the door.

Inside of the bar there were already pirates who danced around drunk as always, they stopped and looked at the new people before they continued.

 **Melissa/Jack/Elizabeth/Barbossa**

That night was one of the bets in Melissa's life. She danced and drank as much rum as possible but she also felt pain from earlier that day. When almoste everyone was drunk Jessy thought she saw imiges of a man in her head. A pirate. And after a few seconds a man and a crew came in to the bar. I was Captain Hector Barbossa!!!! Melissa quickly ran over to Jack.

"Jack!!!" She said and looked at him. "Jack Sparrow!!" She said louder with a mad voice. After a few tries she had enough of it.

She smacked him in the face but everyone got quite when Barbossa smacked a empty bottle of rum in the wall that brok with a loud crack. Jack quick reacted like he was turned on, and he walked over to him.

"Hector!" He said with a drunk smile as he walked over to him.

Hector looked over at him before he looked out in the room. "Is there anyone here who is not drunk?" He asked.

Melissa looked over at Elizabeth before they both raised their hands. After a few minutes they all met up by the chip to go to bed.

"I need to talk with all of you except for the crew and you to young ones!" Barbossa said before he walked in the direction of Jack's cabin.

"Not so fast Hector!" Jack said and ran towards the "cabin. "My ship makes me captain!"

"This is my ship!" Barbossa awnsered and walked straight in to the cabin with both Jack and the others after him. The crew went straight to bed meanwhile Melissa and John sat up trying to wait for them.

 **Melissa/John**

Time passed and Johns face got paler and paler. He was so drunk. After sometime Melissa could not stand it any longer.

"You need to sleep John!" She said and smiled. "Let me help you."

Melissa followed him down under deck and stayed a few minutes to make sure that he was ok. After that she walked back up on deck and sat down close to the door to hear what they were saying.

 **Jack/Elizabeth/Barbossa/Will/Gibbs**

Inside the cabin they all stood around a table of wood and talked.

"Have you all heard the prophecy?" Barbossa asked with a smile.

"Wath prophecy?" Jack asked. "There are many prophecy's and rumors who goes around the world."

"Aye, but there is one who is true." Barbossa said and looked over at Gibbs. "Have you heard the one about the girl?"

"Aye!" Gibbs said and smiled. "It says that she is the next chosen searoller!"

"Wath!" Will said shocked. "Like Calipso?"

Elizabeth looked over at Gibbs then at Barbossa before she ended on Will. "Is this true?"

"Turns out that I not even Turner know." Jack said with a lasy grin.

"Shut it Jack!" Elizabeth said mad but quickly understood that Jack was drunk and did not listen to anything. But Jack decided to just continue to drink.

"It is the arrow to your compass Jack!" Gibbs said and looked at him. "It says that many kings and pirates want to own that girl even James Pearl is looking for her."

"Wath!!!" Jack said and spitted out the rum he was supposed to swallow.

"Aye!" Barbossa said and smiled looking over at Jack. "You know who she is don't you!"

"I may have a clue." Jack said and smacked the bottle down in the table. "Melissa!" He said and tried to look through the windows in the door.

 **Melissa/Jack/Barbossa/Will/Elizabeth/Gibbs**

Melissa could not believe wath she just heard. They were just going to hide it all away from her, she was not ok with that. And after a few seconds her anger took over, she smacked the door open and walked in.

"Hi, princess!" Jack said confused and looked at her with a fake smile. "How much have you heard???"

"Don't call me that Jack!!!" Melissa said and smacked a hand in the table.

"I asked you a question!" Jack said mad.

"We all have questions Jack." She said with a calm voice. "You can drive others to scars and tears but everything can be hidden." "Maybe all you want is to rule the world and liv forever!" She looked at Jack. "But tell me Jack Sparrow, is there any fun in it if you are all alone!" She stunned in pain before she walked out and under deck were she accidentally woke John.

 **John/Melissa**

She sat down in her small bed in the corner and bit her teeth together as she felt tears running down her checks.

John sat up in his bed. "Melissa?" He asked. "Are you ok?"

Melissa looked at him with a glint of pain in her eyes. "I got hurt." She said and tried to hider her tears.

"Wath, did Jack hurt you!" John said mad as if he cared for her.

"Yes and no, he got angry and lost all control so it is not he's fault."

"Can I see?" John asked before he slowly and calm walked over to her and sat down in her bed slowly opening the buttons on her shirt. When he took of her shirt all he could see was a big bandage who were wrapped around her whole entire chest who was dripping of blood. He nearly lost his breath.

"Wath happened!!??" He said before he putted her shirt back on.

"Jack got angry and pushed me so that I fell on to a few empty rum bottles who broke." Melissa looked at John before she felt a warm hand on her back.

"So that was were the loud crack came from." John looked at her before he raised and walked up the stairs. "I have to tell Elizabeth." He said before he got up on deck.

"John please don't, it is not Jack's fault!!!" Melissa said and tried to rush after him but fell back on to the bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **Melissa/James**

The next morning Melissa woke up and looked around under deck. The whole ship was quiet except for up on deck were Jack and Barbossa already argued about who was the captain of the Pearl.

She carefully sneaked past them and on to land before she decided to explore Tortuga. After a while of exploring she came to a dark corner where she saw something shine in the dark. She carefully started walking down the street before she saw him in the dark. It was a tall old man who held a dagger in his hand. He fitched with it for a few seconds before he stepped out of the shadows and looked at her.

"Finally!" He said with a grin before he walked towards her.

"Who are you?" Melissa said and started walking backwards and away from him before she crashed in someone behind her. She quickly understood that she was surrounded and drew her sword.

"You dont have to fear us love!" The man awnsered before he looked at her necklace who were hanging around around her neck. "We are just like you." He said and laughed.

"Dont call me that!" Melissa said and looked behind her to se two man blocking her way out. "Wath do you want for me!!"

The man laughed before the crew joined him. "Only the necklace and your love." He said before he quickly walked over to her, grabbed her hand and tried to pol her away and Melissa resisted with her full strength.

 **Melissa/Pearl/Jack/John/Will**

But it did not take long before they heard a shot and Melissa felt the word go in slow motion before one of the crew members fell dead to the ground and to Melissa's surprise Jack, Elizabeth, Barbosa, Will, John and the rest of the crew who was standing behind him.

"Lay of her Pearl, she is with us!" Jack said before he blew away some smoke who came from the pistol.

"Pearl?" Melissa thought for a few seconds before her eyes widen. "James Pearl!?!?!!" She said with a mad and surprised face.

James laugh for a few seconds before he letted go of her. "So you didn't recognize me?"

"You killed my mother!!!!" Melissa screamed before she drew her sword and a fight quickly broke out.

She quickly felt a pare of strong hands who were dragging her backwards. It was Will!!!!

She saw Jack and John who jumped in front of her and started to duel James. It all went so fast that she dropped her sword.

"We have to get you to a safe place!!!" Will shouted before they rounded a corner but he had to let her go when they were stacked by three pirates. Melissa quickly ran back, picked up her sword and threw herself back in to the fight.


End file.
